1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of epoxy-modified vinyl chloride-vinyl ester copolymer solid resins and to the use thereof, in particular in coating resin compositions.
2. Background Art
Vinyl chloride copolymers containing epoxy groups are used as binders in coatings. Their use in heat-seal coatings, for example, for aluminum coating, should be singled out. Epoxy-containing vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymers are well established but are obtainable only as solutions, for example in toluene and/or methyl ethyl ketone. For the user, this has the disadvantage that the choice of the solvent in which the coating resin is applied is greatly limited, for example to the solvent in which the coating resin is offered, or to solvents compatible therewith.